liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace (262)
Ace, A.K.A. Experiment 262, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is a failed experiment that has no evil uses and is pure good with a hero complex; this was caused by Jumba mixing his formulas inaccurately. His one true place is as a member of AARRGGH (Association of Alien Rejects, Reformed Geniuses, and Girls from Hawaii), balancing out Jumba's evil, and as a local do-gooder. Bio Experiment 262 was the 262nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to be a pure evil experiment, but instead turned out to be pure good, much to Jumba's embarrassment. According to Reuben, Jumba kept 262 locked in the basement when friends came over. 262 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 262's pod landing in a bush by a house. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Prior to the events of 262, Jumba heard from the head of E.G.O. (Evil Genius Organization). He threatened to revoke Jumba's membership due to believing the latter had reformed and that some of his experiments were not very evil. However, Lilo and Stitch convinced Mortlegax to come visit Earth so they could prove that Jumba was still worthy of membership. When the head of E.G.O. arrived at the Pelekai residence, Lilo and Stitch tried to trick him into thinking that Jumba was still evil by showcasing some of his evil experiments on the Internet monitor. Sometime later, when a fire started in a neighbor's house, a fireman, while trying to put out the fire, accidentally drenched the nearby bush with water from his fire hose, activating 262. Gantu had been informed about 262, but since the experiment had no evil uses, he didn't bother capturing it. When 262 heard that the family's pet kitten was trapped inside the burning house, he heroically rushed in and rescued the feline from the fire by jumping out a window with the kitten, using a bedsheet as a parachute. 262, named Ace, then put out the fire using the fireman's hose, and found his one true place as a local do-gooder. Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch's facade was successful until the head of E.G.O. saw a screen of Ace rescuing the very same kitten. As a result, Mortlegax revoked Jumba's membership and promptly left. Regardless, Lilo, Nani, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley all started their own club, with Ace being their newest member. Leroy & Stitch Ace was seen early in the movie rescuing a girl's kitten from a tree as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Ace, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Ace participated in the following battle between the experiment and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Ace made an appearance in a bonus episode of the Stitch! anime, where it is revealed that he has become a galactic superhero with the ability to speak fluently and fly. Ace has been traveling the galaxy, helping out wherever needed. This includes ending "mayhem caused by all the experiments Hämsterviel transmuted into his evil minions," having stopped two dozen in the prior solar week. In this episode, Ace takes Stitch under his wing and mentors him in the ways of being a hero. Jumba also mentions that Ace is not programmed for failure, and due to this, he has been experiencing physical injuries. Ace helped re-energize Stitch after he was almost erased from existence, due to a time-traveling incident in which his creation was tampered with. Ace later appeared as one of the experiments who helped Stitch fight Dark End. He also appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Personality Ace is pure good with a hero complex, and appears to be the exact opposite of Experiment 627 and Leroy, as he will do virtually any good deed for the sake of being good, due to the glitch in his program. He is also a slight show-off, striking heroic poses for fans after saving the day, and his heroic actions have caused him to become a local do-gooder. One of his major motivators and praise from others is essential for him to succeed. However, faith in himself is something he has to maintain in order to be a true hero. Biology Appearance Ace is a bright red, square-jawed, roughly koala/dragon/superhero-like experiment with a muscular body, yellow chest and stomach, a manly face, cocked eyebrow, white glove-like front paws, a wide mouth, a blue nose, dark eyes, pointed ears and small yellow-tipped antennae, as well as dazzling teeth. Special Abilities Ace has a cunning mind, its exact comparison unknown. His cheeks are like elastic, able to hold dozens of gallons with only some expansion, and can expel held liquid in extremely concentrated streams. He has a pair of retractable arms and a form of enhanced strength, exact limits unknown, and it is presumed he has enhanced durability. Ace is super-strong, has four arms, warm ice-melting breath, and performs heroics and good deeds in the town. He can also speak fluently and fly as seen in the Stitch! anime. Weaknesses Ace has no known evil uses to Jumba whatsoever. He is also not programmed for failure, which can cause him to push himself past his own limits in order to help those in need, causing him to injure his body and his powers to disappear. His confidence in himself also appears to affect his abilities. This can be exploited by his enemies. He also needs to maintain his physique through stretches. Trivia *Ace is one of the rare experiments that was not evil before he was found by Lilo and Stitch. *Intriguingly, Ace's number is the opposite of Stitch's, and while Stitch was originally pure evil, Ace was always pure good. **Ace is also the polar opposite of 627 and Leroy in that Ace has no evil uses, whereas 627 and Leroy have no good uses and cannot be rehabilitated. *Ace's pod color is green. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Ace as: "Experiment 262. Primary function: Error. 262 has no known evil uses." *Ace is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ultimate Monster Experiment Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen Category:Recurring Experiments Category:Flying experiments Category:Talking experiments